Love To Rise Again
by MissBlaze
Summary: When Ichigo sees something unexpected, who will get her hopes up again, will it be the Rich, Blonde Genius, rated T to be safe, medium Masaya bashing, Enjoy
1. It Can't Be

Hi everybody, it's me again, Meow55. I hoped you liked my previous story, "A Sickly Experience" It wasn't very good in my opinion, but this will be better, it's a RyouxIchigo story, now the disclaimer by Masaya and Ryou. (Please Review!)

* * *

Masaya: A RyouxIchigo fanfic, that's just wrong

Ryou: No it's cool, thanks

Me: Yeah I know, now, we have to get rid off HIM!

Ryou: I'll do it (Pushes Masaya of a cliff)

Me: Wahoo, now on with the story

Masaya: Noooooooo…….

* * *

Ichigo came into the Café with her usual mood, the happy and cheerful one, when all of a sudden it was changed to an annoyed one, as an all too familiar voice came from the stairway "Your late again, Ichigo" she turned to see the Blonde genius leaning against the wall. "Why are you always picking on me?" she asked after he had walked over to her. "Because you're always late" he replied, flicking her on the forehead. "Just get to work" "What if I don't want to?" she asked turning her nose up. Ryou sighed in her lack of a response. He then lent down and his lips brushed with hers, Ichigo started to kiss back, forgetting about Masaya. 'Why is he kissing me? Why am I kissing back? Why have I never felt this way around Masaya? These questions spun around in her head, her brain trying to answer these impossible questions. When Ryou broke away, he turned and started to walk upstairs. Ichigo just stood there, her cheeks a deep shade of red. Once he had made it to his room, Ryou laid on his bed, 'Why did I kiss her? She probably thinks I'm a total jerk, well she already does, but then why did she kiss back?' He sat up "I've never been this confused in my life" he shouted. Back downstairs Ichigo's phone rang. "Hello Ichigo Momomiya speaking" she said into the mouthpiece "Hi, it's Masaya, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow?

At that moment, Ryou came downstairs after he had done some serious thinking. "Sure I would love to Masaya" Ichigo then hung up the phone. Just hearing that name made Ryou's blood boil. He walked back upstairs and looked out his window, he saw the girls leaving, Keiichiro had closed the Café since there were no customers coming. Ryou then saw Ichigo waving goodbye to the others, as she walked of towards the park.

* * *

'Maybe I'll take a walk through the park on the way home' as she strolled through the park, humming a happy tune, she thought about what had happened earlier, 'Why did he kiss me?" that question was still spinning around in her head, "Oh well" she then looked over at the fountain that was in the centre of the park. Ichigo gasped. "No, it can't be"

Well i no that was short but i hoped you liked it now for the TO BE CONTINUED What did Ichigo see that made her gasp? Will Ryou ever reveal his feelings to Ichigo? and where was everyone else in the story.


	2. A Hand To Hold

Hello everybody, it's Meow55, I finally got up to chapter 2, how do you think the last chapter went, it took me longer to write this because I did it before but the computer shut down and I forgot to save it, well I'm going on camp this Monday so I won't be typing for a while, but I promise I will make the next chapter longer when I get back,

Last Chapter

Ichigo was walking through the park, when she saw something unexpected, "No, it can't be" she gasped

Me: Now back to the story

Ichigo stood there with her jaw wide open at what she saw, it was a blonde girl. Ichigo recognised her, she was a girl from her school, Relana and she was making-out with MASAYA! Then, Relana spoke "I'm glad you chose me over that dumb red-head" Masaya smiled back at her. Ichigo went over to him and slapped him in the face "How dare you cheat on me with this, blonde, overfed PIG!" Ichigo yelled even though she knew Relana was quite beautiful. She stomped of in a blind rage, tears pouring from her eyes. Once Relana heard this "You told me you broke up with her" she said kicking him in the shin, then SHE ran off.

Ichigo ran towards her house, it was getting late, her parents would be worried about her, and she had to come up with an excuse. 'I got lost, no, Mint took me home and the limo ran out of petrol, no, Ryou made me stay late, yes' While she was thinking, Ichigo ran into a tall figure, she fell backwards. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking" she exclaimed rubbing her head. "Ichigo" The tall man said "Ryou, what are you doing here?" she asked, Ryou ignored her question and asked one of his own "Are you ok? You're crying, what happened?" he said helping her up 'He's being nice to me, but why? Should I tell him?' she thought to herself "I went to…the park…and I saw…Masaya…with another girl!" Ichigo exclaimed falling into Ryou's chest and crying harder. His fists clenched, before he patted her on the back 'How could he do this to her, he will pay' he yelled in his head. "Come on, you can stay at the Café tonight, its closer" he exclaimed, letting her go. "I'll have to call my parents and tell them I'm staying at Mint's house, my father would go mental if he knew I was staying at a guys house at my age" she replied. The rest of the way to the Café was in silence. Ryou was still had thoughts spinning around in his head. 'How could he do this, he throws her away like an old toy, not even saying anything about it' They made it to the Café, where, Ichigo called her parents and then rang Mint and asked her to play along, she agreed, but wanted to know everything, so she told her and she was excited for her, even though Ichigo couldn't understand why. Once she was off the phone, a hand grabbed her shoulder, a warm hand

Well i like to leave people in suspence so now for what every story must have a...(Drum Roll)...TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. The Blossom Of Love

Once again, it's Meow55, in my opinion this is the best story I have written and I have written quite a lot (That are not on the internet) well I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, I like getting comments and tips about my stories so I can improve on my next ones.

Last Chapter

Once Ichigo was off the phone, a hand grabbed her shoulder, a warm hand

Me: Now on with the story

As the hand grabbed her shoulder, Ichigo spun around quickly, to see Ryou standing there holding a pair off pyjamas for her to wear, since she was staying the night. "Thanks" she replied, taking them out of his hands. "Are you going to be alright?" Ryou asked "Yes don't worry about me" Ryou could tell that Ichigo was lying; she never has been a very good liar. "You know you can tell me Ichigo" He said holding her shoulders "But I'm alright, I'm going to get changed" trying not to look into his beautiful eyes, she kissed him on the cheek and ran off, with a tinge of pink across her cheeks 'Why did I kiss him?' Ichigo wondered to herself as she headed upstairs, that thought went through her head all night, she tried to block it out, but it was no use, she couldn't stop thinking about Ryou. Did she have feelings for him? She thought as she sat on his bed "You can sleep in my bed tonight" Ryou said as he entered the room, carrying blankets "What are the blankets for?" Ichigo wondered as she tilted her head in confusion "I'm sleeping on the foldout couch, I need blankets" he replied setting them down on the couch. "Uh, Ryou…" "What is it Strawberry" he replied, starting to pull out the foldout couch. "Thanks….For letting me stay with you" she said looking downwards at her feet, trying to hide her cherry red blush that was across her cheeks. "Uh, that's alright" Ryou said finishing pulling out the bed. "You know, if you need to talk I'm always here" Ryou said sitting down next to Ichigo. "Thank you, Ryou" she said as she rested her head onto his chest, 'I can feel his heartbeat, it is soothing' Ichigo thought to herself, she closed her eyes as she fell into Ryou's arms "Sleep well, my strawberry kitten" he said as he laid her onto his bed, she fell asleep curled up like a kitten, as Ichigo slept, she started to purr, Ryou rubbed her hair gently. He lent down and kissed her lips, her eyes opened and widened, she then felt herself kissing back, she grabbed his neck, to intensify the kiss. When they finally broke, Ryou spoke up, "Ichigo, I have wanted nothing more then for you to be in love with me, but since you were in love with Masaya, that could of never been" "But I don't love him now, I love you, Ryou Shirogane" she said until she kissed him again, they kissed then for many hours, until they finally fell asleep in each others arms. But still alive with their passion towards each other.


	4. Fighting Love

Hi everyone once again, I got some great reviews from some great people, I want to say thanks to RyousRayne for the great review, saying that my writing is better than my age group (Year 7) thanks a lot, well I'm sorry I haven't written any more chapters, I've been at camp with my class, I live in Tasmania (Cold) well any way, I hope you like this chapter, and I would like some more tips, thanks.

As they fell asleep in each others arms, Ichigo dreamed a dream, (DREAM)

She and Ryou were on another date, but this particular date was not an everyday, of the counter date, this one would hopefully be a milestone in each of their lives. Ryou took hold of Ichigo's hand as they walked into a fancy, Italian restaurant, A waiter showed them to their table. "Wow, what a beautiful view" Ichigo said as she stared out the window, over looking a gorgeous lake, glistening with raindrops on lily pads. "Uh Ichigo" Ryou said looking into her, big, brown chocolate eyes. "What is it Ryou?" she asked, with the sound of curiosity in her voice. Getting out of his chair, Ryou bent down on one knee, holding a black box. "Ichigo Momomiya, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened up the box, to reveal a golden ring, with red roses circling around a shining diamond. "Ryou" (Thinking for a second) "Of course I will marry you" she said jumping into his arms. Everyone in the restaurant whistled and applauded the now engaged couple. The room went blurry, as Ichigo woke up to the sound of Ryou calling out to her, "Come on Strawberry, wake up" his voice echoed in her head until she finally sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I'm not a morning person Ryou" she said, able to see know that the light in the room had died down.

"Yeah well, come down stairs, breakfast is ready" he said exiting the room. Ichigo then got up and changed, then went downstairs. As she got their, she saw her breakfast already set out. There was a pile of mouth watering pancakes, covered in strawberries, that were falling of the top and onto the plate, and to top it all of, there was mountains of cream, pouring over the side. "YUMMY!" Ichigo shouted racing over to the pancakes and shovelling them down, oh and while this was happening, her ears and tail JUST HAPPENED to pop out. "So I see that you like my pancakes, Strawberry" Ryou said entering the main part of the Café.

"Uh… (Chewing pancakes)…Huh" she managed to say. "Right" he said turning away, but just before he could sit down next to Ichigo, the front doors of the Café swung open, hitting the walls with a mighty slam. "Give me back my girlfriend" a voice came from the entrance of the café. "MASAYA" Ichigo shouted, standing up "Come on we're leaving" he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her "No, let go of me, I'm not your girlfriend any more" the scared girl said, trying to pull away "Come on" Masaya yelled. But he was then interrupted with a blow to the face, causing him to let go of her. "Leave Ichigo alone, she doesn't want to be with you" Ryou yelled putting an arm in front of Ichigo. "Ryou" she said staring into his aqua marine eyes, which were glaring angrily at Masaya, who was lying on the floor, his mouth dripping blood. He got up "Yeah and she wants to be with you" Masaya said sarcastically, he then attempted to punch Ryou in the shoulder, but a red headed girl, with a heart of gold, stood in his way and took the blow. "Ichigo" Ryou yelled as he caught the falling girl. Ichigo got up, and out of his arms. "As a matter of fact, I do want to be with Ryou" she said with a smirk on her face "Fine, if I can't have you, nobody will" he shouted, throwing another punch at Ichigo, but this one was blocked, by a certain blonde haired genius. "You won't lay another hand on her" Ryou said as he kicked Masaya backwards, causing him to hit the back wall of the Café. "Ryou, you saved me" Ichigo said resting against his chest, built up with strong muscles. "Do you really want to be with me?" he asked pulling her away from him, and looking into her eyes. "Of course I do, I love you,

Ryou Shirogane" she said, gazing back into his eyes. He then embraced her, his hands on her waist; he leaned down and kissed her passionately, his lips soft, but sweet. Ichigo returned the kiss, her hands reached for his back, as she stood closer to him. Disgusted at this sight, Masaya ran out of the Café, a few tears coming to his eyes, but inside he felt angry at the man, who took his girl away from him. Once Ryou and Ichigo surfaced for air, Ryou noticed that Masaya was gone, nowhere to be seen. He ignored this and went back to looking Ichigo in the eyes. 'Her eyes, the first thing that made me fall in love with her' Ryou thought to himself. "I love you Ichigo Momomiya and I always will" he said letting her go. She started to cry softly. "What's wrong Strawberry?" he asked, lifting up her chin. "I…can't believe that I have wasted so much time with Masaya, when I should have been with you" she said through her tears, each one a clear crystal of love. He didn't say anything, Ryou just held her closer. Then as they were about to kiss once again, a knife flew through the air, and it landed……….?

Well there you go, my story is complete and A CLIFF HANGER I just love these! Well I will write a sequel called "Despite All Odds" now the little bit that comes after a cliff hanger… (Clears Throat) Where did the knife land? Who did it hit? Where did it hit? Why hasn't anyone come into the Café yet? MOST of these questions will be answered in… The Sequel.


End file.
